


Say It with Leather

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you’re the one who insisted we had to be on Skype for me to open my package. Can I open it now? Because it’s been staring at me for three hours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It with Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation fic as to why Kurt and Blaine suddenly have the same exact leather bag.

_Incoming call from Blaine Anderson…_

"Hi!" Kurt says seconds after he clicks the video call button, before his internet can even finish loading his own face (much less Blaine’s). Still, he can hear Blaine’s warm chuckle through his speakers—the same quality as over his phone, only this is  _so much better_.

"Hi, baby."

Kurt feels his entire countenance shift; his shoulders loosen, his face softens, and it’s almost embarrassing when that tiny picture of him finally registers and he sees how absolutely moony he looks. Surely he’d be mortified, if there was time, but then Blaine’s face is popping into existence and it’s so much, all at once, that Kurt feels like he might start crying.

"Hi," he says again, and Blaine’s smile nearly cracks his face in half. Kurt watches as Blaine stretches his hand forward, towards the screen, and then stops suddenly, catching himself. Kurt can understand though; he wants to run his fingers over the image of Blaine’s face as if that will somehow make him able to feel the curve of his cheek.

"I miss you." Blaine stares at him, his eyes taking on that desperate look they sometimes get—a look that calls to Kurt and  _hurts_ , because he can’t be there to soothe it away. They’ve been good and calm and steady; it’s been hard, but it hasn’t been impossible. Not yet. But as more and more days pass, it’s less like the time Blaine went out of town for a week and more and more real. Kurt  _lives_  in New York now. And Blaine lives in Ohio. It doesn’t matter how much they try to ignore the reality of it; it’s slowly settling over them.

"I miss you, too." Kurt’s voice cracks and it’s too quiet, because Blaine is leaning closer and going, “what?" a second later and then Kurt is laughing. He wants to wipe at his eyes, can feel the moisture gathered there, but blinks it away instead. There’s no reason to draw Blaine’s attention to it.

"I said I miss you, too." Kurt smiles a bit more this time, his voice still a little rough but not so close to the edge of sobbing anymore. “Obviously."

Blaine shrugs, tilting his head.

"You never know…"

“ _Blaine_ ," Kurt reprimands. “I miss you." Kurt says it with, well, everything he’s feeling. Every second that he’s missed Blaine goes into those words and he watches as Blaine’s face drops from teasingly affectionate to softened understanding.

"I know," he replies, his own voice soft, but not so quiet that his microphone doesn’t pick it up. Kurt tries to smile again, but fails, so he shakes himself a bit, lifting his head and taking a deep breath.

"So, you’re the one who insisted we had to be on Skype for me to open my package. Can I open it now? Because it’s been staring at me for three hours."

Blaine laughs, the brief, emotional tension that had been vibrating across the miles between them suddenly eased.

"I like watching you open things," Blaine explains, after his nod of approval; Kurt picks up the standardly boxed, and still rather large, package and sets it in his lap. “Because as good of a liar as you think you are, Kurt Hummel, I will know instantly if you hate it by the look on your face."

Kurt scoffs, and then bites his lip—he doesn’t want Blaine to think he hates  _anything_ that Blaine took the time to pick out and mail to him.

"But," Blaine says, and Kurt glances up from the box, “it shows if you love it, too." Blaine holds Kurt’s eyes until Kurt has to glance away, feeling a surge of affection for every single gift that’s been presented to him in Blaine’s hands. He’d loved every single one of them, even the burnt cookies that he’d had to throw away. Because the gift was nice, but it was the fact that Blaine had gotten him one that Kurt still has a hard time fathoming.

"…you should open it now."

Kurt blinks out of his thoughts and sees Blaine shifting eagerly on his computer screen.

"You’re making me antsy."

Kurt laughs, rolling his eyes.

"I should be the one who’s antsy," Kurt clarifies, picking up the scissors he had placed nearby for this very occasion. “Are you sure I should open it now? I can wait."

"Kurt!" Blaine admonishes around a laugh, and then Kurt is sliding the blade of the scissors through the tape.

"Is this going to be like a birthday party? Where you tell me to read the card before?" Kurt asks, concentrating so he doesn’t slice his fingers.

"There isn’t a card." Kurt can’t help but feel a little disappointed. “But… There is a letter. I… Don’t read that now, okay? Save it."

Kurt glances up at Blaine curiously.

"For a rainy day, okay?"

Kurt’s mouth parts and he just nods. Now all he wants is the letter—well, he’s curious about what’s in the box, but still. The way Blaine is looking at him is making Kurt’s heart clench up in his chest, and the idea of the letter sets butterflies free in his chest cavity. Kurt doesn’t want to hope for a rainy day, but now he doesn’t have to be so afraid of one.

"Okay, about to open the box," he teases, eyes flicking to Blaine’s and then down again as he parts the top. It’s full of tissue paper—Kurt had expected this, given the fact that Blaine knows how to properly package a gift—and he’s slipping it open until his fingers are brushing leather. He pauses, just for a moment, to look at Blaine curiously and to see him so close to his own camera that it almost does justice to his eyes.

Almost.

"Well?" Blaine asks, voice full of nerves, and Kurt draws the bag from the box, letting the cardboard fall to the floor.

"Blaine, is this…" Kurt runs his fingers over the strap, the familiar stitching, the buckles. He’d know this bag anywhere. “You sent me your school bag?" His voice is too quiet again, but he’s… Shocked. Not in a bad way, but shocked all the same.

"No."

Kurt looks up from where he’s still tracing over the contours of the bag with his fingertips.

"Blaine, I—"

"It’s not  _my_  bag," Blaine clarifies, and, sure enough, a moment later he’s lifting up his own all the way in Ohio. “But, I mean… It  _is_. It’s the same bag. I thought—"

"You bought me a matching bag?" Kurt asks, his voice low, as he strokes fondly over the leather. Blaine nods and Kurt squeezes his eyes shut.

"You don’t have to—I mean, you can always exchange it if—"

"Shut up," Kurt says, hugging the bag close to his body. “I love it."

Blaine relaxes, looking relieved.

"I thought… It could be one more thing to keep us connected. I know it’s kind of stupid, but…" He shrugs, obviously still a little self conscious, and Kurt wishes he was there. He wishes he could pull Blaine close and kiss him positively and absolutely breathless.

"It’s not stupid. It’s perfect." Kurt blinks the moisture out of his eyes. “Thank you."  _I love you_.

"Of course."  _I love you, too_. “Maybe when I visit, or you visit, or… Or whichever one comes first, we can… Trade?"

"Yeah." Kurt breathes in the scent of the leather. “Yeah."


End file.
